


salt water wind (mine, and only mine)

by inmylife



Category: AKB48, Produce 48 (TV), 아이돌학교 | Idol School (TV)
Genre: F/F, soft beach girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: yeah so i've shipped these 2 since the box video we stan girlfriends everyoneme? single handedly writing all the gay pd48 fic? more likely than you thinkwhat wld their ship name be i'm still tryng to decide if i like ikuyoung or eunkumihope i'm uing jpn honorifics correctly! lets pretend jurina and ikumi are close in this au so ikumi can call her jurinan chan and it isn't weird? i'm new to writing jpn characters so if i've misused anything just tell me so i can fix it ^-^hyunah and jurina are girlfriends and yoon eunbin is their metaphorical "daughter" because i love yoon eunbin shes cute and squishy. also lee chaeyeon is here because i love her.





	salt water wind (mine, and only mine)

Eunyoung thinks Ikumi looks good like this, with the salt-sea-wind blowing through her thick hair, with a wide smile on her face. 

 

"Unnie~" Ikumi pleads, in Korean, because she knows Eunyoung is more pliable that way. "Let's get in the water! Please…" she scrunches her face up in a disgustingly cute display of aegyo. 

 

"Ikumin." Eunyoung grimaces. "It's cold, yeobo. It's going to rain soon." 

 

"We wore our bathing suits, unnie," Ikumi says. "Don't tell me we wore our bathing suits for nothing." 

 

They look darn good in their bathing suits, too (mostly because Jurina had helped pick them out). Ikumi's is blue. Eunyoung's is red. And while Eunyoung's is a fairly simple tankini with tiny white dots, Ikumi is precious in hers, bikini-style with just a bit of soft stomach peeking over the edge, a vestigial skirt-thing growing out at the hips. Ikumi's fingers toy with the frilled edges of it. 

 

"The bathing suits weren't a waste. You look good in yours. Cute." Eunyoung pulls Ikumi close to her, laces her fingers together at the small of the younger girl's back. Ikumi giggles. 

 

"You're cute too, unnie." 

 

"Mm," hums Eunyoung, "let's just stay like this, can't we?" They sway a little, leaning into each other for warmth. It's windy, and Ikumi's hair whips around them. Eunyoung just cut hers again last week. 

 

"I want to get in the water," Ikumi murmurs against Eunyoung's neck. 

 

"It's cold," Eunyoung emphasizes again. 

 

Ikumi pulls away. "Ikumin wants to get wet! Hing!" Eunyoung nearly falls down, she's laughing so hard. 

 

"Who taught you Korean aegyo?" she asks incredulously. "I sure as hell know I didn't."

 

"Eunbinnie," Ikumi answers. 

 

"I am going to kill that baby," mutters Eunyoung. 

 

"Don't kill Hyunah unnie and Jurina chan's baby. Jurina chan will never help us pick out clothes ever again." 

 

"I'll live." 

 

Eunyoung pulls Ikumi close and they sway a little longer. It's peaceful like this. Cold, windy, gray, but peaceful.

 

Or at least it's peaceful until she feels at least five different sets of hands on her back, shoving. 

 

Eunyoung shouts and races in the other direction - which just so happens to be in the water. A few moments after she registers she's now ankle-deep in the frigid ocean, a wave breaks and she trips flat on her face. 

 

"Lee Chaeyeon! Yoon Eunbin! You'e - you guys are dead!" 

 

Chaeyeon and Eunbin wave gleefully as Ikumi splashes into the ocean and then pulls Eunyoung in deeper. They're up to their waists now. The sky - well, it doesn't quite open up so much as it cracks a little and drizzles of rain start dripping out. 

 

Ikumi pulls Eunyoung close. 

 

Yeah, this is nice too.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i've shipped these 2 since the box video we stan girlfriends everyone
> 
> me? single handedly writing all the gay pd48 fic? more likely than you think
> 
> what wld their ship name be i'm still tryng to decide if i like ikuyoung or eunkumi
> 
> hope i'm uing jpn honorifics correctly! lets pretend jurina and ikumi are close in this au so ikumi can call her jurinan chan and it isn't weird? i'm new to writing jpn characters so if i've misused anything just tell me so i can fix it ^-^
> 
> hyunah and jurina are girlfriends and yoon eunbin is their metaphorical "daughter" because i love yoon eunbin shes cute and squishy. also lee chaeyeon is here because i love her.


End file.
